<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altercation by JiminWreckedSugaBias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155769">Altercation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias'>JiminWreckedSugaBias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changkyun punches a drunk guy, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Protective Bang Chan, protective 3racha, protective changkyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix walks home from shopping late at night, and he nearly gets attacked by a very drunk man. </p><p>Good thing Changkyun was there to save the day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Altercation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another one!! I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix had been out and about doing some shopping tonight, and he was even wearing his new choker!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had gotten it for him about a week prior. It was light blue, matching his hair, and it had some cute black studs on it. It wasn't anything fancy, but it caught the attention of… a very angry man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been heading back home when the man shoved his shoulder and got close to his face. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you a boy or a girl! What kind of fucked up nonsense is this!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man reached for his neck, he assumed for the choker, and Felix backed up until he was against a wall. The man kept coming closer, and Felix didn't know what to do, the man was at least three times bigger than he was, he wasn't sure if he could-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked over to Felix's left just in time to see a fist collide with his face, making him fall backwards a few meters away from Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Felix turned and he recognized who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry for the trouble, Changkyun sunbaenim." He said, and the man in front of him shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No trouble, he was being an ass." He said, and then his nose scrunched up. "Call me hyung, sunbaenim is too formal for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded and looked down shyly. He had never really interacted with Monsta X, only seen them at venues and performance shows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you were heading home, at a time like this." He said, and Felix nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, hyung. I finished shopping, but that man…" Changkyun looked at the man in disgust. He was now passed out from the force of the blow, and the older scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a disgrace. We'll just leave him there." Changkyun looked back at Felix in concern. "He didn't hurt you, right? What was he trying to do, it looked like he was going for your throat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix's eyes widened when he realized just how easy it would have been for that man to strangle him. There weren't many people on this street and it was dark. How Changkyun had seen them was a mystery to Felix, but he wouldn't question it too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… I think he was going for my choker? He asked if I was a boy or girl I think? I could barely understand, he was… talking funny? Uh he was drunk and it was making his speech funny?" Changkyun raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slurring</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Felix's eyes widened at the english and he nodded. "He was slurring so you couldn't understand him, but you think he was being a sexist asshole?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn't help but chuckle at how the older had put it, and he nodded. "I don't think he was trying to attack me like that, but he was drunk so I'm not too sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm walking you home." Changkyun declared, and Felix tried to object, but the older wasn't having it. "I would be an ass not to walk you home after this, you don't have a way out of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix pouted a bit and looked up in surprise when Changkyun's arm suddenly wrapped around the younger's shoulder. They continued their walk for a bit until the older finally asked for directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, this way." Felix said, making a right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna talk to Chan when we get there." Felix's eyes widened, thinking he was in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Did I do something wrong?" He asked, and Changkyun stopped walking, successfully stopping the younger since his arm was still wrapped around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did nothing wrong, I just want to make sure he knows what happened from a second point of view." He said, gently hugging the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded and their walk continued in silence, eventually reaching their destination. He opened the door and saw Chan, Changbin, and Jisung sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Felix-" Chan stopped talking when he looked up and saw Changkyun standing there. "Oh, sunbaenim, how are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changkyun's nose scrunched up again at the term. "Call me hyung, and I'm fine. Just walking Felix home after a slight altercation he had." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three rappers were now wide eyed and approaching the young aussie, all asking him if he was okay and seeming to look for any injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I'm fine," Felix said, "I'm not hurt, I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was just this guy being an asshole, he backed Felix against a wall, and he was reaching for his throat." Felix made a bit of a panicked sound when he saw everyone become even more worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he was just going for my choker, he asked if I was a guy or a girl and said some ignorant stuff, but he didn't hurt me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan's eyes softened. "Lix he still could have hurt you if he wanted to. He was reaching for your throat, and I'm glad that Changkyun hyung was there because who knows what could have happened if he didn't interfere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felix said he was slurring, so he must have been pretty drunk. Which means he was even more unpredictable." Changkyun said, and Felix let his body be pulled against Chan's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for saving him and walking him home, we owe you." Chan said with a small bow to the older. Changkyun shook his head and ruffled Felix's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't owe me anything, I'm just glad the kid is okay. Maybe no more solo night adventures, though." He said, and Chan nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buddy system from here on out." He said, and Changkyun nodded before going to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take my leave since he's safe. Have a safe night." He said. Chan followed him to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get home safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was shut and as soon as it was, Felix was brought into a cuddle pile on the couch by the rappers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't leaving the house on your own at night anymore, none of you guys are, and I won't be either." Chan said to them, and everyone nodded, knowing not to argue with Chan when he was being protective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix leaned into the cuddles and let his eyes close, a calming and safe feeling washing over him as he finally fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy!!! Follow me on twt! @StayDayPanda!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>